Do You See Me?
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: A conversation between Naruto and Sasuke from Naruto's point of view regarding their relationship.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to Naruto. Nor do I own the rights to the song "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer.**

_**Do You See Me?**_

_Lightning strikes_

_Inside, my chest to keep me up at night_

_Dream of ways_

_To make you understand my pain_

Have you looked at me lately? No, I don't mean the new clothes, or the trendy hair cut. Have you honestly looked at me? Cuz if you have, you're even more heartless then people say you are. And I never believed that shit! The way you used to look at me… the compassion in your eyes said everything. You actually loved me back the way I loved you. Maybe if you looked sooner you would've caught the tears that wanted to fall right before I fled the room after an argument. If you actually took the time to look at me, well…

You just noticed that I've been using the past tense, huh? You seem a little taken aback. What else would you expect? You've been gone for nearly three months, and all you left me was this empty shell to dine with, to try and snuggle close at night. What crap.

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_Watch my face_

_As I pretend to feel no pain_

I don't understand some things the way Neji does? Shikamaru gives good advice sometimes? No, continue please. Who else have you spoken with? Shino's a man of few words but he's pretty wise. Here I thought you were Mr. Secrets and it turns out your whole life story is out on the town. I bet they know all about me now too. Every little problem we've ever had? Does Sakura give good relationship advice? Of course I look upset! Have you looked at me lately?

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin,_

_No one really ever wins_

_In heartbreak warfare._

Yeah…those are your bags by the door. I think it's best you take your stuff back to your own home for a while. I don't want to argue! All we ever do is argue. We both knew we'd hit rough times. I guess this is just one of those times. I do think this is the right thing.

_If you want more love,_

_why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love,_

_why don't you say so?_

_Just say so..._

I'm not crying… I promised myself I wasn't going to cry. Because I've cried over you too much. The nights I'm alone because you have a mission, the times you go out and I stay in, every time you leave without saying "I love you"… This isn't easy for me either! Don't go playing the victim again. I'm blaming you for this. I'm blaming you for everything. You're the reason I cry like this. You're the reason I feel alone again. Have you looked at me lately? If you did you wouldn't find this situation so hard to believe.

_How come the only way to know how high you get me_

_is to see how far I fall_

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_

_but I can't break through it all._

_It's a heartbreak..._

Of course you can come back. Soon enough your stuff will be back and it will seem as if you never left. But will I still be here? That we'll have to wait and see. This self, it's fading fast. There's a new me in the works. I might be more numb, or strong, depending on how you look at it. How you look at me.

Sure things can be fixed. Us, well we'll never be the way we were. But if you feel for me the way I hope you do, maybe this will all work itself out. I want it to. What? Oh, yeah…

I love you too. See ya around.

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_

_Let's just fix this whole thing now_

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_

_If you put your weapons down_

_Red wine and Ambien_

_You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare_

_Good to know it's all a game_

_Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak warfare._

**A/N: I was in a weird mood listening to this song, and this is what happened. I love the Sasuke / Naruto pairing. I really do. But sometimes Sasuke's personality just seems so toxic, I wanted Naruto to prove he could stand up for himself. I hope this didn't really bum anyone out too much. So not my intent. I actually think this could be considered a happy ending.**


End file.
